Talk:RiverClan
(Saved it) "What happened?" The kit screamed out, "Why isn't he answering me?" The kit weeped in confusion, struggling to grasp what had happened. Whitestar had not intended to lose, that is why he was panicking and trying so hard to reach the entrance. He had been raising the kit for two moons now, he had found the kit caught in a thorn bush by the side of a thunderpath, the kit said that his mother had left him. -Whitestar/Rowankit ( XD . ) - Dreaameh Fernstar padded forward slowly, looking over the body of Whitestar, "Kit. What's your name?" She mewed softly, her eyes finally gentle. Fernstar gave a flick of her tail, "Whitestar? He's-" She paused, thinking about what the kit was to Whitestar, "He's asleep." She nodded. The RiverClan leader felt her breath hitch in her throat at the lie. StarClan would not be pleased. ~Fernstar The kit looked up at Fernstar, "my name us Rowankit!" He mewed, tears streaming from his face, but hope shining in them at what the she-cat had said. Rowankit began to lick Whitestar clean of the blood on his pelt, spitting at times at the foul taste and smell that it gave off.-Rowankit(Still wondering why starclan still gave Whitestar his lives back?) ((Hmmnope)) Fernstar leaned forward to look at the kit, "Come on, now. Calm down. It's okay." She nodded, giving the kit a lick across the head. The RiverClan leader sighed before picking the kit up by his scruff, "Let's get you cleaned up." Fernstar gave a shuddering sigh ~Fernstar Rowankit hissed firously, fighting to get out of the she-cat's grasp, "Let me go! He squealed, "I want to clean him so that when he wakes up he isn't so dirty!" -Rowankit Fernstar kept her grip, but paused, "Rowankit. He's not waking up... He walks in StarClan, now." Probably the dark forest... ''she thought. She carried him into the camp and set him down beside the others. The RiverClan leader then bounded up onto RiverRock and yowled, "''all cats eld enough to swim and catch fish, gather here, with me, below RiverRock for a clan meeting." ''~Fernstar Dawnkit felt a flicker of hope, staring at the dead body. Maybe now, his spirit would finally rise to a better place. A yowl of a ceremony made the tawny kit jump in surprise. Was this her apprentice ceremony? She hoped so. Her body trembled furiously. Dawnkit staggered towards the sleepy Ripplefrost. "Echonight?" Dawnkit whispered, lifting a paw to her muzzle. "Can you help me drag him to the medicine den?" A flash of quick memory went back to her first meeting. She, at that time, had been terrified of Fernstar's frantic yowl, "''Get back to camp!" Those exact words. Echo night had comforted her, so she felt a small bond.~Dawnkit Frostfoot was the first to limp into the clearing, dried blood staining his fur. "What's Fernstar going to announce?" He asks quietly, his eyes fixed on Fernstar. Perhaps she was picking a deputy? He thought. He started to lick his chest wound, it was sore and tasted bad by the herbs. He lapped Rabbitkits cheek, "Rabbitkit, go back into the nursery now." He scolded his kit gently.~Frostfoot ((Fernstar, would you like to play for one of our kits? Rabbitkit, Winterkit, Rubykit and Grasskit.)) "No!" He screamed, immidiately running back to the body as soon as he was put down, squeezing himself in between Whitestar's legs, pressing up close to his chest. "Starclan would never take him from me! I love him! He takes care of me, why would they do that?" The kit cried, unable to comprehend the situation. He had not seen all of the fighting, only when the first cat attacked Whitestar, and that is when he covered his eyes.-Rowankit ((Sorry I've been so inactive. ;( What's happening by the way? I'm confused so let's just say Icyclaw was sleeping the hole time?)) Icyclaw padded out of the warrior's den and into the clearing. She nearly fainted as she saw the body of Whitestar. "What happened?" She gasped.~Icyclaw Fernstar watched Rowankit from her post before looking down at the surrounding cats, "Things will need fixing." She began, "This attack from Whitestar has set us low, and it will take time to heal." The she-cat sighed, "But for now. Dawnkit and Dreamkit, Please come forward." She smiled lightly, "Dawnkit and Dreamkit''', '''you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Dawnpaw and Dreampaw. Dreampaw, your mentor will be Frostfoot. Dawnpaw, I will be your mentor. I hope Frostfoot will pass down all he knows on to you, Dreampaw. And I will pass down all I know to you, Dawnpaw." ''She then thought. Didn't Dreampaw want to become a medicine cat apprentice? Some thigns may have to change in time, "But also." Fernstar scanned the crown, "Appleblossom has failed the achieve her duties as deputy of RiverClan. Quietheart, step forward." Fernstar waited for a moment, "''I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of RiverClan is Quietheart!" ''She then looked at her paws, "Dismissed..." ~Fernstar Frostfoot wanted to leap in the air, he had gotten an apprentice! He nods at Fernstar, his eyes glinting with happiness. He bounded towards her, giving her a lick to the cheek. "Thank you, Fernstar." He meowed, blushing a bit as he stepped forward and touched noses with Dreampaw. "Hello Dreampaw, happy your an apprentice?" He winks.~Frostyyyy Icyclaw ran over to Frostfoot. "Are you OK?" She asked him, seeing him lick his chest wound.~Icyclaw Fernstar dipped her head slightly to Frostfoot before leaning down and bringing her nose to Dawnpaw's, "You were brave today, young Dawnpaw." She smiled. Despite the clawmarks that her embedded on her neck, and the wound on her chest, she was as calm and normal as usual. ~Fernstar Dawnkit had almost completely forgotten about Ripplefrost. Her eyes gleamed and she was purring so loud, she knew even Shadowclan could hear! As she sat down, eagerly waiting for her mentor to be announce, Dawnkit glanced at Dreamkit. The mentors were finally announced! And Fernstar as her mentor! Dawnkit new her new name was official by StarClan, Dawnpaw. Her heart pounded like wings beating. Dawnpaw stood proudly up on the River Rock, but before she could forget, tipped her little nose onto Her leader's. Dawnpaw Leaped down with a hard thud, wanting to race around like she could forever.~Dawnpaw!!!!! Ripplefrost awoke when he heard Fernstar's yowl. He sat up, wincing as the pain shot through him. He bent his head, lapping at his chest fur. His limb was wrapped in cobweb, he positioned it awkwardly on the ground, looking up at Fernstar. After the announcements, Ripplefrost joined in with the cheer of the other cats. "Dreampaw! Dawnpaw!" The tabby forced a smile, glad to have something positive going on in his Clan. A small pang of disappointment held in his chest, Ripplefrost did want an apprentice, but he figured that he would have to wait some more. His whiskers twitched as he watched Dreampaw and Dawnpaw. --Ripplefrost After spitting out the last clump of mud from his fur, Firekit padded outside of his den. The first thing he noticed was the body of the large tom in the clearing. ''Our leader's dead, he thought, sitting next to the body and staring into the yellow eyes, glazed over with death. The silver tabby felt the wind prickle his skin coldly, but he didn't move for a moment until he glanced around. Fernstar's words seem sincere, he mused, not that I care. That Dreampaw will pay for what she's done. He next noticed a small, brown kit he had not seen before, then continued staring at the body of what he thought was their leader. ~Firekit Good, that fox is dead. ''Hunter thought bitterly, he had also broke the code he was meant to follow, he broke the medicine cat code and he was ashamed of it. But he knew no one in Riverclan cared... But he cared about it, he slowly padded toward the entrance. - Hunter ((XD Aquila, another hilarious quote from Firekit))~Dawnpaw ((Told ya he's a clean-freak. ~Aquila)) Rowankit looked up from his sobbing at the kit who sat infront if his father figuer's body, "Go away!" He mewed at the kit. "He didn't know you bow go away!" -Rowankit Firekit glanced at the sobbing kit. "Does it matter? He was our leader," the large kit answered. "A shame it was a bunch of traitors that had to kill him." Firekit glanced at the gathered group of cats with a silent anger in his eyes. ~Firekit ((Firekit's a bad little kitty! ;D))~Dawnpaw ((Well, I exist, but thank you, Dawnpaw. And I already said, Firekit just left the nursery and he doesn't know better. ~Aquila)) Rowankit was too deep in sorrow to hear anything the kit had said, he continued to wail at the lose of Whitestar, constantly asking him to wake up, and wondering how the others could be celebrating while is whole world was falling apart. -Rowankit Firekit almost pitied the one beside him. Instead, he turned around and listened to the meeting. "They're apprentices now, huh," he muttered to himself, then shuffled closer to Whitestar's body and sighed, looking over at Fernstar. "She did it for power. I just know it." ~Firekit Winterfur's fur rustled in the wind. She saw Whitestar's dead body lied on the ground. She muffled close to Firekit. "He was a traitor, Fernstar is our leader." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 02:15, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "He was no traiter!" Rowankit hissed at the she-cat. /How could she say that?/ he though, remembering how caring a loving a father Whitestar had been to him. -Rowankit He pulled away from the warrior and stared at her with a challenge in his eyes. "And how am I supposed to believe that?" the silver tabby questioned. "You were one of them who tried to kill him." ~Firekit Winterfur stood her ground. "Fernstar deserves the rank more than him especially." She finished, lapping at her chest fur. "For one, he killed many cats. Even his own blood, in his own Clan! Its undescribable!" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 02:29, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Frostfoot had heard all the conversation of Firekit, he padded over to his son, grabbing his son by the scruff and dropping him in the nursery. "Firekit, show some respect." He gently cuffed Firekit on the ear, his eyes clouding, not having the energy to do it harder. "Be nice." He scolds his kit.~Frost "'Nice' isn't in my personality, ''father," the kit informed, sitting fluffed up in the corner of the den, grooming his messed up fur. ~Firekit (I left . Became an apprentice while I was gone . Xd )) Dreampaw fluffed out her fur with pride . "I'm going to be the best warrior ever!" And maybe a medicine .... ''she strolled to Frostfoot and sat down . "When are you going to show me around the territory ?" she glanced at Firekit and snorted -Dreampaw Frostfoot heaved himself onto his paws, his chest still sore from the fight. "Dreampaw, i would be glad to show you around." He purrs, hiding the pain in his voice. He smiles weakly, wheezing before turning to flick his tail. "Maybe we can patrol too." He rasped, his paws dragging him along, ready to start.~Frostfoot She backed up , giving off alittle chuckle . "Or... you could rest ... I can wait . No big deal ." - Dreampaw Ripplefrost grunted, his throat wound stung, the thick cobwebs held tightly against his fur. "Yeah, Frostfoot, you should rest. Your wounds could open up again and bleed." He rasped, flicking an ear. He shifted aside, revealing a space in his large nest. "Come rest over here." The tom invited. --Ripplefrost Frostfoot kindly limped over, grunting as he settled in the nest. "I'll try tomorrow Dreampaw, okay?" He meows, nodding at Ripplefrost. "You took some pretty bad wounds too." He comments, his nose twitching. "I'm glad Echonight was there when Whitestar attacked me." He ears flicking, catching the squeaks of his kits. "Have you met Firekit yet? He's pretty headstrong."~Frostfoot Icyclaw peered into the medicine cat's den. "Is everything alright?" She asked.~Icyclaw Dawnpaw held her tail high with pride, until the saw the bloody corner. "Frostfoot! Ripplefrost!" Dawnpaw stared in horror. How could she forget? ''Shame me! Immediately, she raced over to Hunter. "Hunter?" Dawnpaw managed to smile weakly. "I think Dreampaw forgot to put an herb paste on Ripplefrost's throat wound before putting on the cobwebs." She only knew about herbs and infection because of when she had eaten the rotten corpses. Dawnpaw had seen Hunter or Birchseeker put on a paste to stop infection. If only Dreampaw knew... Dawnpaw sighed and looked over to Fernstar. Her eyes clouded. "Maybe you should wash of in the river." She muttered as she trotted over to her leader. Dawnpaw glanced at the deep brown fur, looking at the caking blood not only around her scratches, but all over her pelt. Probraly dead old White star's blood! ''Dawnpaw wanted to spit oout, but she stopped herself forcefully.~Dawnpaw Dreampaw nodded , and run off to the fresh-kill pile , picking up and little minnow and stares at the nursery with a sigh . "I'm going to miss that place ...." - Dreampaw Ripplefrost nodded. "He was defending Whitestar." He drew a paw over his muzzle. "Firekit must have saw us as the bad side. But kits will be kits." The tabby warrior swatted his tail against the ground. The cobwebs were terribly itching his pelt. Ripplefrost glanced up at Dawnpaw who was running around frantically. --Ripplefrost Frostfoot nodded his agreement, "He's still young, he will shapen up sooner or later. I was a pawful as an apprentice." He chuckled, nudging Rabbitkit back into the nursery. "Stay with Echonight, young one." He purrs. "Can you believe I made it through that attack?" He asked Ripplefrost.~Frost Fernstar watched the cats for a moment before mewing to Dawnpaw, "We will begin our training tomorrow. The clan will need a while to regain its strength." She nodded slowly and padded over to the body of Whitestar. ''Hmmm... I suppose we should have a real burial... ''She thought. The RiverClan leader picked up Whitestar's body by the scruff and dragged it into camp, "We will dispose of Whitestar's body tomorrow at sunrise. We will not just throw his body into the river. We shall give him a proper burial." ~Fernstar Dawnpaw nodded, pondering a second before following Fernstar and staring to dig.~Dawnpaw Hunter sighed then headed to where Ripplefrost and Frostfoot were, he then said "I need to check your wounds." he muttered, he wasn't that happy at the moment, he was quite snappy. - Hunter "Yeah, I wish I could have sunk my claws deep into that mange-pelt's throat and see how he likes it." Ripplefrost spat the remark curling his lip. The fur along his spine rose, and he dug his claws into the nest. After calming, the tabby warrior allowed Hunter to check his wounds. "I hope Whitestar gets what he deserves in Dark Forest." --Ripplefrost Icyclaw stood at the entrance of the medicine cat's den. She stared at Ripplefrost as he spat about clawing out Whitestar's throat out. "Are you alright?" She asked, nodding to both toms.~Icyclaw Hunter sighed then put new paste, cobwebs and such on, he then said "I hope he shows his ugly face again so I can rip it to shreds." - Hunter Rowankit chased after Fernstar, catching up and biting on her tail with all his might, "Put him down!" The kit wailed, "put him down now!" Rowankit dug into the ground with his back feet, and clawed her tail. -Rowankit The RiverClan leader shot her head back towards Rowankit and she lifted her tail from his reach, "Calm down, kit. I know what I'm doing." She mewed softly. ~Fernstar "No!" Rowankit wailed, attepting to jump onto the cat who carried his guardian away. He was much to small to get enough height to land on her, however, he was clearly the runt of his litter, even at four moons of age he should be much larger than he is. "You don't know him! You don't know what he wanted!"-Rowankit(damn the inactiveness is real) " I know he wanted power," Winterfur meowed, softly padding up beside her leader defensively. She grabbed the kit, setting him down on the grass. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 13:59, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Rowankit hissed, and swung his claws wildly at the she-cat, managing to graze her chin with his claw. "You don't know him! None of you know him! Not who he really was!" He raced over to the entrance, attempting to block it.-Rowankit Then, just who was he?" She meowed, detirmend to find out. "A murderous tratior who wanted nothing but power? Yes, I may not know him, but cats do not speak lies of true tales," She meowed softly. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 19:13, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Rowankit spit at the thought, "he wasn't a murderer! Murderers kill witthout reason! He only killed to protect others!" Rowankit hissed.-Rowankit ''"Protect?" ''She spat. "Then how do you explain killing half the cats in the Clan just yesterday, and how would you know? You're just a kit!" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]]'', darkness shall fall '' 00:32, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Frostfoot flicked his ears, "Protect?" He growled, joining the 2. "You call this portect?!" He flicked his tail at the wounded cats. "I refuse to believe that." He mutters. Rowankit was stunned to hear what these cats were saying, "He did! He protected me from all sorts of things, even foxes! The only reason he hurt you guys was because you attacked him!" His eyes widened with a higher realization of the true evil, hate clouded his mind. "You're the reason he's dead! You killed him!" He dashed off out of the camp, into the surrounding wilderness. /One day, they'll pay for what they have done! One day.../-Rowankit ((I see where this is going.. *huff*)) Frostfoot was tempted to go after the stubborn tom, but stood his ground. He twitched his whiskers, watching Rubykits movement. "Welcome to Riverclan Rubykit." He murmed, gently licking her. Rubykit stiffenend in the nursery. She rolled around and smacked her paws on the ground, moaning of boredom. Afterwards, she stood up, her eyes clouded with confusion. "What's up with Rowankit? Why's he actin' so weird?" She meowed, a faint chuckle expressing her voice. Flamestar 22 (Oh yea and where is it going? Pls tell me oh great psychic i wpuld love to know) Rowankit stopped just outside the camp, and curled up in between the roots of a tree, sniffling to himself, asking starclan why Whitestar had to die.-Rowankit Stoneflame trotted through the Forest. He had a vole clenched in his jaws. He heard sobbing and dropped his prey. He gazed across a narrow space of trees and bushes, seeing Rowankit lie there. He sat beside him, his eyes wide. "What's wrong, Rowankit?" FlamestarBirchtail22 19:38, January 18, 2015 (UTC) (>.> if he/she wasnt there then how does he/she know my name?) ((Because, he joined the Clan a few days ago and now knows the Clan cats names.)) (Rowankit isnt in the clan, at least not that i know of) (I know. Can we roleplay now?)) Dawnpaw turned around, her tail whisking behind her. ''I'll need more cats! ''Dawnpaw mused. She looked at WWinterfur. "Can you help me dig? We're nearly done to burry him." Let's just hope he goes to somewhere beyond. His spirit is dead and he is nothing. ~Dawnpaw Ripplefrost flicked his tail as he watched Rowankit leave. The tabby's ears swiveled, his gaze fixed on the kit. "If he wants to leave, let him. He despised us anyways." He roused, half to Frostfoot and half to himself. Ripplefrost flexed his claws, his tail resting on the ground. --Ripplefrost Winterfur sighed. ''Poor Rowankit, he's lost his father...I know how that feels, but It was for the best. ''Winterfur took in a deep breath and heaved another heavy sigh. "Should I help, or no?" Flamestar [22 (Umm btw, how does time pass on this? Like in flab3 when one week is one month? Or different?) Rowankit curled up in a tight ball, and in between sniffling and whimpering, was somehow able to find sleep. His dreams were full of sadness and bloodshed, he twitched the whole time.-Rowankit ((I don't know.)) Stoneflame placed his tail on the kits shoulder. "Rowankit..what's upsetting you?" Flamestar 22 19:16, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Rowankit's eyes shot open at the tom's touch. He looked up, very confused, "h-how do you know my name?" He quized the Tom, not being able to remember is he had seen him the day of the murder of his father.-Rowankit(ok does the time of day and season at least match up with wat it is irl? And why do u have so many cats?) ((Like I said, I don't know. I do believe if a kit is one month old, their one moon old.)) "Well, I don't exactly. I came to the Clan a few days ago, and asked one of the older Warriors who you where. I saw you running off, and didn't know why you were so upset!" Flamestar 22 22:51, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Frostfoot relaxed his muscles as he saw Echonight. He grunted, his tail twitching around. "Whitestar deserves Dark forest. But, I wish him luck." He mutters, whiskers twitching.23:39, January 24, 2015 (UTC)Frost ((Two moons = One week, Four moons of age = Two weeks, 6 moons of age = 3 weeks. From the ShadowClan page. ~Firekit)) (Ok then ima just let u guys do ur thing then cause technically it has been a week and rowankit arrived at 4 moons soooo..... ) Rowankit stared at the Tom, "go away," he hissed quietly. He snuggled down closer into the roots of the tree, his ears flat against his head.-Rowankit "No, I want to know what's wrong," Stoneflame insisted, making his way towards the kit. His ears flattend, and he sighed, gazing at the teary-eyed kit. Flamestar 22 14:16, January 26, 2015 (UTC) (Why is noone else active?) Rowankit ignored the increasingly annoying tom, and continued to try to go to sleep.(short)-Rowankit ((I don't know. School, maybe?)) Stoneflame rolled his eyes. "Please, tell me. What in StarClan is wrong!" Flamestar 22 23:28, January 26, 2015 (UTC)